


一个内蒙人洗猫

by Evolcy



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 - Freeform, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evolcy/pseuds/Evolcy
Summary: 内蒙人洗猫和猫洗内蒙人一辆有感情的车OOC/有道具/浴室/描述有点脏





	一个内蒙人洗猫

郑云龙刚到家门口时就感受到气氛不对。

他俩工作都挺忙，因此在一起的时间也就格外珍惜，往往是先到家的那位刚听见开锁的声音就会等在门口，和归巢的另一朵云在玄关交换一个吻。但是今天没有，等郑云龙都关了门换了鞋扒了外套，别说阿云嘎了，连胖子都没出现。

但郑云龙知道阿云嘎在家，甚至能听见卧室里传来的热闹的声响，估计是阿云嘎又在看什么视频——他俩的综艺又或是网上小姑娘剪的，但这也不应该，他动静这么大，阿云嘎不至于听不见。

玄关到卧室总共就几步路，没等郑云龙思索出个所以然来就走到了，一推门，果不其然阿云嘎正靠床上看综艺，怀里还揣了个胖子。郑云龙瞅了两眼，认出是他们一起去三亚录的综艺。

综艺背景音效夸张且欢乐，但床上的阿云嘎愣是看出了学术论文的感觉，郑云龙许久没见过这样的老班长，或者说许久没有见过在他面前这样的老班长，嘴角向下，刀刻的眉眼中没有半点笑意，手一下一下地撸着胖子，用力地像是要把胖子给撸秃。胖子不愧为一只察言观色多年的老猫，深知它爸正在气头上不敢造次，只好在郑云龙看向它时露出了悲戚又怨恨的小眼神，无声地控诉着郑云龙自己都不知道的罪行。

郑云龙从未如此庆幸自己这张脸和问号的高匹配度，让他现在的迷茫没那么火上浇油。

他不知道该说些什么好，就只能用最原始的方法来讨好生气的另一半，又像是小猫在讨好愠怒的主人：他坐到床边，凑上去亲吻阿云嘎的侧脸，再是嘴唇，那不是一个带着肉欲的吻，只是蜻蜓点水般的一碰，微微离开，又贴上去，如此反复几次。阿云嘎坐在那面无表情地由着郑云龙亲，不拒绝也不接受，却在感受到郑云龙试图起身的时候一把扣住了郑云龙的脑袋，利落地翻身把人压在了身下，捧着他的脸掰着他的下巴极深地吻了下去。

郑云龙顺从地张开嘴让阿云嘎的舌进入自己的口腔，他甚至双手环住了阿云嘎的脖子，把他俩本来就贴的极近的身体又拉近了一些，现在他俩胸膛紧贴，像是用一颗心在感受另一颗心一般，阿云嘎觉得自己不用耳朵，郑云龙逐渐紊乱的心跳声就这样直接传到了他的胸腔，这让他的心跳也快了起来，两人交换着唾沫，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体似的， 这种感觉极大的满足了草原狼王的占有欲，不禁又吻深了几分。内蒙人亲的又急又狠，丝毫没给青岛人半分喘口气的时间，郑云龙不得不承认阿云嘎的肺活量要比他大那么一丁点儿，他把爪子挪下来把人往外推了一点，偏头喘了几口气：“嘎子...慢，慢点...我不行。”

也不知道这句“我不行”又刺激到了他什么，阿云嘎挑着眉冷笑了一声：“龙哥这就不行啦？我看你节目里挺行的~”

郑云龙一头雾水。节目？那个篮球节目吗？他脚伤未愈也没看出来哪里很行啊？那又是为什么？他直觉事情没那么简单，眼前的阿云嘎扒拉在他身上，语气中是熟悉的嘎兔波浪线，仿佛连标点中都带着“龙哥骗我”的委屈感，但是他的表情和肢体语言可不是这么说的，像是被侵犯了领地的草原狼，磨着爪子要给不听话的猫咪一个教训。

郑云龙没来由地轻颤了一下。

阿云嘎最了解他，知道自家猫从不关注这些有的没的，他是一个单纯的小孩，一心只想去摘那颗星星，自己做了什么被别人怎样解读，他是不管的。阿云嘎最爱这样的郑云龙，又怎么忍心苛责这样的猫猫呢，更何况他能感受到郑云龙依赖他喜欢他爱他，这就够了。

可是现在好像又不够了。

他知道节目里那样只是规定动作，当下只觉得自家猫和别人玩游戏有点闷闷不乐，但是没想到节目播出后网上的小姑娘各个比他能想，一个个年纪轻轻的，搞黄倒是一把老手，压抑着的尖叫都快突破屏幕了，屏幕后的一双双眼睛直盯着猫的肚子爪子和胸乳，一边看一边还要放大截图吱嗷嚎叫，恨不得拿图怼他脸上：阿云嘎你看看你家猫要跟别人跑啦！

反过来的情况不是没有，只是郑云龙连微信都不回，哪还有心思去理会微博上的是是非非呢，这就造成了现在好像只有他一个人在意这些的局面。

这有点无理取闹，但又很合情合理。阿云嘎不介意这样却无法忍受郑云龙一点点不属于他的感觉，他花了十年才用融化在日常点滴中的温柔把猫哄回了家，甚至连天生的占有欲和后面的患得患失都一并藏起来，就怕把无拘无束爱自由的猫给吓跑，但是现在不行了，常年积压的情绪一点点侵蚀着他的理智，在他体内喧嚣着告诉他猫快要跑出自己的领地了，要让他疼，要让他此生再也不敢离开自己。

郑云龙敏锐地感觉到阿云嘎的气质变了，强大的气场让他不自觉往后退了退，可这似乎又惹得阿云嘎不高兴了，内蒙人一手抵着他一手拿出手机划着，没一会就拿着一张照片怼到他面前，是他双腿被别人提着往前爬的动图，作为图中的主人公之一郑云龙没发现这有啥不对劲，可阿云嘎摆明了是让他自行寻找亮点，他看了半天才终于在长长的转发评论中看见了阿云嘎想让他看见的东西：“爸爸看到这个镜头要罚妈妈爬整个家了”。

阿云嘎看见猫通红的耳朵知道他是反应过来了，把手机锁屏扔一边，整个人欺了上去一下一下舔着他的耳垂：“我看她们的提议挺好的。”

炽热的气息喷在他的颈间，又酥又麻，郑云龙听见他这样说僵了半边的身子，眼眸中已经浮出了一层水雾：“嘎子...别。”大大的猫眼中是满满的恳求，仿佛下一秒泪珠子就要滚下来，谁能挡的住猫猫哭哭呢，阿云嘎害怕郑云龙离开可他更怕郑云龙哭，等他反应过来时他已经捧着郑云龙的脸吻上了他的眼睑，“大龙还没洗澡，我们先洗澡好不好？”

猫猫委委屈屈的点头，顺从地被阿云嘎扒了衣服拉进了浴室。

事实证明猫还是搞不过蓄谋已久的草原狼，如果郑云龙知道是这样的洗澡那他打死也不会同意。

此刻他含着一个肛塞跪趴阿云嘎的腿间给他的主人口交，阿云嘎美名其曰“里里外外洗干净”给他灌了两三次水，弄得他还没被肏就已经小腿肚子打颤。现在郑云龙肚子里还堵着刚刚新灌进去的600ml，又酸又涨之下又有着隐秘的快感，他只是稍微停下了一会儿就被内蒙人薅着头发鸡巴往里怼：“宝贝别光顾着自己爽啊，给老公口爽了才好操你嘛。”

郑云龙的咒骂说不出口，他被嘴里热乎乎满含着男性荷尔蒙的性器官堵的窒息，只好顺从地让自己嗓子放松，接纳肉棒到更深的地方，他往日里用来唱歌的一副好嗓子现在成了阿云嘎的鸡巴容器，喉口的软肉包裹着龟头，凑上来讨好着肉棒，爽的阿云嘎发出了一声低低的叹息。

原本郑云龙以为阿云嘎会在他嘴里射出来，但他还是太小瞧的草原狼的耐性：一旦有了心仪的猎物，就会在不动声色中包围他，极有耐性地一点点拔除他的爪子和獠牙，让猫心甘情愿地成为他的所有物，然后再一并把之前欠下的讨回来。

阿云嘎捏着猫的下巴把自己的肉棒抽出来，那根漂亮的性器现在沾满了郑云龙的口水，涎液把那根柱体上下都弄得亮晶晶的，郑云龙到底还是脸皮薄，偏过脸去脸颊红了一片。

“大龙别躲呀，看你舔的多好~吃老公的肉棒爽吗？”阿云嘎却不许他逃避，硬的发痛的性器在猫漂亮的脸上打了两下，直到猫脸上的红一直扩散到了脖子处含着眼泪说了“爽”才算放过他。

浴室里的花洒已经尽职而又孤独地放了半小时的水，整个空间里氤氲一片，蒸腾而上的水汽把猫熏的红了，他本来就生的白，又常日穿长袖，皮肤愈发娇嫩地像是白瓷一般，现在在水下一蒸，倒蒸出了一片水嫩的粉色，显得软肉格外的诱人。阿云嘎喉结上下动了动，摁着郑云龙的臀肉让他跨坐在了他的腿上，又握着他的手一路从胸前开始向下，先是带他揉了揉他胸前的小圆粒，再划过他微微鼓起的小腹，挤压之下又收获了猫带着哭腔的讨饶，阿云嘎刻意绕过了郑云龙高高翘起的前段，揉了两下屁股就带着他的手来到了后穴处。

“宝贝含了这么久也辛苦了，想不想出来？”看到红眼眶中恳求的眼神阿云嘎这次没再为难他，慢慢把肛塞抽了出来看水流一小股一小股地从已经被弄得艳红的穴口流出，慢慢舔了下嘴唇。猫已经羞耻到不行了，正把头埋在阿云嘎颈窝出小声呜咽呢就有感觉到后穴被塞入了硬物，他一只手被恶趣味的内蒙人带着插入了后穴，稍微停留了几下等他适应后就开始在后穴中快速地进出，郑云龙在大开大合间几乎都要跪不住，另一只手下意识地撑着那人的胸膛稳住身形，罪魁祸首还明知故问地故作惊讶：“咋了大龙，这么喜欢我的胸肌啊？”

郑云龙被弄得生无可恋，他难得有说不过内蒙人的时候，十有八九都在床上，就像现在，他满嘴都是脏话，说出口却都成了变了调的喘息，阿云嘎不想听他骂人就总有办法让他闭嘴，刚刚是鸡巴堵住他的嘴，现在则是用后穴，穴里的手指已经从两根加到了三根，他自己的手指被阿云嘎的两根夹在中间奸着自己的穴，从某种角度上来看就像是阿云嘎的手指把他的后穴掰开让他在自慰，这个认知让脸皮薄的猫有点羞耻，耳垂红的几乎能滴血的同时前面的性器也颤颤巍巍地翘得更高了些，硬邦邦地抵在阿云嘎的小腹上。

“我们大龙这么喜欢啊？喜欢自己插自己，嗯？”草原狼眼眸暗了暗，另一只手握住了郑云龙的前端，大拇指狠狠地摩擦过马眼，一字一顿地从牙缝中挤出字来，“我不在的时候经常自己玩？”

“没！没有！”郑云龙说话间已经带上了哭腔，最敏感的地方被同时玩弄着，又疼又爽，前后夹击之下已经有点受不住，喘息地更加急促，偏偏花洒还开着，温热的水流洒在他的后背上，更是给他敏感的身子多了一重刺激。

“不喜欢还夹这么紧，小骚货。”阿云嘎的手指在郑云龙体内狠狠刺戳了两下后猛然拔出，穴口发出清脆的“啵”的一声，猫还来不及为此脸红就又听见了清脆的“啪啪”两声，阿云嘎反手就在他屁股上甩了两巴掌，打得白嫩的臀肉顿时浮现出红色的印记。阿云嘎一边大力揉捏着猫的软肉一边附在郑云龙耳边说着荤话：“宝贝这里肉真多，节目里一晃一晃地勾引谁呢，还有这。”他托着郑云龙坐直身体，把嘴凑到猫的胸前，把已经兴奋地立起来的果实含进嘴里，又吮又咬，说话间就有点含糊不清，“好多小姑娘都看见这了…她们都喊你妈妈…”

“她们疯你也跟她们疯？”郑云龙伸手把阿云嘎毛茸茸的脑袋推到一边，他得缓一缓，这样太刺激了，他甚至觉得自己光是这样就能射出来。

谁知阿云嘎贴着他的胸口抬头看向他，眼睛亮亮的像是只小狼狗：“我把绒绒肏怀孕。绒绒给我生个宝宝好不好~”

“你妈的阿云嘎！卧槽...啊！”郑云龙被他的话刺激的一个哆嗦，阿云嘎却丝毫不给他抗议的机会，像是要践行他的话一样，手上的动作愈发狠厉，他一手抚慰着郑云龙的前端，一边三指在郑云龙的后穴中大开大合地艹着，甚至嘴里还叼着他的奶头，三管齐下带来的快感是灭顶的，郑云龙很快就在阿云嘎手中喘息着射了出来，白色的浊液悉数溅在了阿云嘎的小腹上。

阿云嘎的手这才从郑云龙的阴茎上拿开，他的手指上也沾满了猫刚射出的精液，黏黏腻腻地往下滴，他把手拿到自己面前，伸出舌舔了一下，冲脸已经红透了的猫挑了挑眉半是戏谑地说道“宝贝的好浓”，说着又把手凑到郑云龙面前：“你自己尝尝呀？”

郑云龙自然是不理他的，偏过头去把自己嘟成了一只糯米团子，阿云嘎见他这样也不恼，在花洒下把手冲了个七七八八又环住了郑云龙的腰，一下一下地捏着他小肚子上的软肉，语气又委屈成小奶狗了：“大龙你看你都把我弄脏了，我刚帮你洗了你也帮我洗洗呀~”

嘠言嘎语又上线，先不说他话里仿佛刚洗了猫的骄傲劲儿，就冲他刚刚折腾自己的那手段就值得猫给他俩爪子，但是阿云嘎今天仿佛格外地生气，郑云龙有点捉摸不透他是什么意思只能勉强点点头，刚起身要拿花洒就被内蒙人按着胯骨坐了下来，阿云嘎已经眼疾手快地从架子上拿过了olay沐浴露往他屁股上拍了一下，明明笑出了兔牙说出的话却让人脊背一凉：“花洒洒了那么久它累啦~绒绒身上不是也有可以出水的地方吗？”

他说完又认真想了想，补充道：“不过要先打沐浴露，还是先堵起来比较好。”

郑云龙根本不敢相信自己听出的言外之意，僵硬地抬起头有点难以置信地望向他，确认阿云嘎是认真的后绝望地闭上了眼睛：“个biang的，老子伺候你那么久你咋不说我累了呢？”

阿云嘎托着郑云龙的屁股向上，把他的下巴搁在自己的肩上，一边用浴球把沐浴乳达成泡沫一边偏过头咬着郑云龙的耳朵：“因为绒绒是老公的小母猫，我都还没干你呢绒绒怎么会累呢~”

他呼吸间的气息悉数喷在郑云龙的耳朵上刺激的他一个激灵，又被他的污言秽语弄得羞耻不已，双重刺激下刚射过的性器竟是又有颤颤巍巍要站起来的趋势，阿云嘎目光灼灼地盯着他那儿看了一会儿冲他一笑：“果然，龙哥喜欢的。”一边说着一边把刚刚那个肛塞重新塞回了郑云龙体内，然后将打的很蓬松的泡沫抹在猫的股间，抹完就双手扶着浴缸的沿表示自己甩手不干了，挑了挑眉看向不知所措揣着一脸茫然表情的郑云龙：“好了绒绒，开始吧，先洗洗腿吧。”

郑云龙用水吟吟的眼眸盯了他好一会儿，瘪了瘪嘴，双手环住阿云嘎的脖子撑起自己的身子，两腿把阿云嘎的一条腿夹在了中间，跪坐下去让臀瓣落在腿上，咬着唇用小穴摩擦着阿云嘎的大腿开始前后移动，他动了几下就停下了，体内夹着个东西到底是太大的刺激，更何况在他前后移动的时候只会让他含着的那个东西向里插得更深，来回之间倒像是假鸡巴在干他的穴一样。

阿云嘎看着他的猫可怜兮兮地取悦着他没有半分心软，冷酷无情地下达着刚加残酷的命令：“宝贝腿在张大点，后面还没洗到呢，继续。”

郑云龙每动一下几乎都要发出一声哀鸣，他慢慢挪动着前爪，从阿云嘎脖子上撤下来，撑在了他的腹肌上，同时小穴往后挪着，经过膝盖时猫发出了高亢的一声呻吟，脖颈向后仰着，颤抖的喉结在捕猎者眼中暴露无遗。郑云龙捱着终于移到了阿云嘎的脚腕处，穴里那根东西已经被弄得挺深的了，他大口大口喘气，流着说不清是爽的还是羞的的眼泪：“嘎子...嘎子，不行了呜...你操我吧，操绒绒吧...别这样玩我了...！”

阿云嘎强忍着硬的发痛的鸡巴，用脚趾逗弄着猫的穴口：“知道自己是谁的猫了吗？”

“啊啊...”郑云龙忍不住扬起脖子喘息，被逗弄了太久的身体已经不满足于那个死物了，他现在无比渴望有个火热的滚烫的粗大的东西能塞进来，猫难耐地摇了下腰，“知道...我...我，绒绒是嘎子的猫....呜！！”

阿云嘎不再忍耐，抽出那个肛塞换进了自己早已勃发的鸡巴，他狠狠地重重地撞进郑云龙的身体，随着他的抽插快感也像潮水般涌向两人，被完了许久的穴肉紧紧的吸吮着阿云嘎的阴茎，像是要把他留在体内似的，操干之间穴肉被破开又绞紧，配合着猫一声高过一声的喘息，阿云嘎有那么几个瞬间真的觉得自己好像要和郑云龙融为一体了一样。

他们是一体的，是最默契的搭档，是最合拍的挚友，也是...最长情的爱人。

等阿云嘎射在深处时郑云龙已经被弄得快睁不开眼了，他迷迷糊糊之间听见阿云嘎搂着他亲吻了他无数遍说了句对不起，郑云龙回忆着他一晚上仿佛狼王圈地一样的荒唐行为突然明白了什么，忍不住轻笑了一声，在阿云嘎困惑的小眼神中屈尊纡贵地勾了勾手指让他低下头来。疯了一晚上的内蒙人现在倒是餍足了，乖乖低下头等着家里领导发话，却突然感觉脸颊被啄了一下。

然后他就听到郑云龙凑在他的耳边：“你不用这样。”

你不用这样，不用患得患失，不用拼命证明，因为我本来就是你的。

阿云嘎愣了，他眨了眨眼，莫名听懂了郑云龙的这句话，就像他懂他的猫一样，他的猫也一样懂他，心里一直的惴惴不安一下被抹平了，自己怎么就会不相信了呢，不相信自己，也不相信他的郑云龙。

他刚想些什么，窝在怀里的猫又开了口，这回是小声的嘟囔：“虽然也很爽就是了。”

阿云嘎磨了磨后槽牙，刚平静了两秒的内心又窜起一股邪火，夜还长呢，猫果然还是不训不行。

一个小彩蛋：  
gala后台，工作人员好奇地看着阿云嘎手臂上的抓痕：“嘎子哥，你家猫挠人啊？”  
阿云嘎愣了愣，抖了抖手中的外套一边穿上一边笑得意味深长：“是啊~前台洗了个猫~”  
被洗的猫窝在墙角不敢吱声。


End file.
